


Peachy Keening

by Millberry_5



Series: Peachy the Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha CT-7567 | Rex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, But he likes everything else about Obi-Wan ;), Cock Warming, Domestic Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan has low self esteem and a bit of martyr complex and Cody does not like this, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Behavior, Spitroasting, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, kind of close enough that I'm tagging it, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: After carefully beginning their courting of Obi-Wan, unbeknownst to the omega, Cody and Rex find themselves with an opportunity to help Obi-Wan through his heat. They plan on using this as a way to further prove to Obi-Wan that they would be good mates, even if the man won't realize it for a while.Picks up right afterRevenge is a Dish Best Served... Peachy?ends.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Peachy the Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681540
Comments: 44
Kudos: 508





	Peachy Keening

**Author's Note:**

> While you could probably read this without context if you just want Codexwan ABO smut, I'd advise reading part one to understand why Jedi mafia boss Obi-Wan Kenobi is sharing a heat with undercover Cody and Rex who are secretly plotting to steal him away from the Jedi.
> 
> And hey! there is now a whole series planned for this AU! This is the stand alone smut that you do not have to read if you want to just wait a few months for me to start the political intrigue and manipulation sequel, which will happen eventually! (And that eventually is very eventual, sorry T_T)
> 
> And you all can also thank Herothief for this, I certainly blame him for why this actually happened, at least.

Cody tested the blocker by slipping two fingers under the straps and giving two strong but smooth tugs. Satisfied that the gland blocker wouldn’t hurt Obi-Wan or come off, barring some freak accident, Cody started herding him backwards further onto the bed.

Obi-Wan smelled stressed, with an undeniable undercurrent of arousal, as he had since they opened their door that morning. The pale dawn light gave enough illumination through the basement’s small upper windows for Cody to see the omega still shaking a little bit.

Their omega, rather. Or their would-be omega. Something like that.

Obi-Wan.

Cody crawled across the bed much faster than Obi-Wan, switching from herding to wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan’s chest and pulling the man back into his own chest, between his legs, as he leaned up against the headboard, quickly propping a pillow behind him. He held Obi-Wan there, lightly nuzzling the other’s hair, pleased as the stressed pheromones lightened and Obi-Wan seemed to cave into his hold, eyes fluttering closed.

Rex brought over a small tray that he put onto the bed’s nightstand before grabbing one of the three nesting piles lined up on the wall. He took the two steps back to the bed and climbed on, stopping a bit more than a foot in front of them. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, tensing at the intrusion, before realizing it was just Rex and relaxing back into Cody’s hold even more than he had before.

Rex reached a hand out and rubbed it slowly over Obi-Wan’s calf, creating soothing circles and skin contact that further replaced Obi-Wan’s stress with the arousal. Apparently feeling he’d secured his place in Obi-Wan’s mind as a positive presence, Rex turned to the nesting pile and quickly unwrapped it. The flat sheet was quickly unwrapped from where it was holding together the rest of the package, revealing two other, softer and fluffier, blankets and four medium-sized pillows.

Rex handed over one of the fluffy blankets to Obi-Wan, letting most of it drag over the omega’s body. Obi-Wan grabbed the blanket and rubbed it between his hands for a moment, getting a feel for its softness, before turning and leaning slightly out of Cody’s hold to start making a nest out of the bed. Cody let him do so with pleasure, even as Obi-Wan moved slightly further away. There was something particularly satisfying about watching an omega actually build a nest, something proper and fulfilling that Cody had always enjoyed. He found further warmth, much more than usual, and much more heady, from watching Obi-Wan do it. Watching him take the next offered blanket and pillow from Rex to continue setting up the nest he was going to share with them. That they were going to share his heat in.

By the time Obi-Wan was staring almost frustratedly at the last pillow, Rex was back with the second nesting pile, quickly fishing out another pillow for Obi-Wan to take and arrange to his heart’s content. Obi-Wan fully left Cody at that point to start making a barrier of blankets behind Rex, so Cody took advantage to go grab the last nesting pile, surreptitiously taking a look at the tray Rex had brought over.

Three plugs, three dildos, all different sizes, some oils, actual lube, some… ribbon, as far as Cody could tell, a bowl with water, and a pair of washcloths.

Cody climbed back into his position, starting to unwrap the final pile, watching Obi-Wan continue to try to settle more nesting materials around Rex. It looked to Cody like Obi-Wan couldn’t decide whether to climb into Rex’s lap and lean around the man or to avoid touching him altogether.

Rex, for his part, seemed content to give Obi-Wan both space and contact by leaning out of his way and then putting a gentle hand on their omega’s back, steadying. Obi-Wan seemed to need it a moment later, when he tried to sit back up fully and had to stop and freeze because his arms started shaking.

Obi-Wan let out a sudden flood of hormones. More stress and arousal and desperation as his arms shook more and he started panting. Rex quickly took over, grabbing Obi-Wan and pulling him up and then pushing him back to fall back to Cody.

Obi-Wan started nuzzling into Cody’s hold before he even settled them down back at the headboard. Cody cuddled him right back, bringing a hand up to pet his hair. He was pleasantly surprised to find very soft hair, like he was petting a cat.

“Ss… sorry. It seems to come on very strongly… since I went on suppressants,” Obi-Wan said, voice almost slurring.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Cody reprimanded gently, petting Obi-Wan’s hair even more for emphasis. One of the few things he didn’t appreciate about Obi-Wan was the flashes of low self-esteem. As though he was able to be above everyone else’s puny mortal problems. A refusal of help wrapped up in a martyr complex.

Still, he and Rex had made some progress on getting Obi-Wan to drop that sort of thinking around them. A bit of backtracking during a heat, when Obi-Wan wasn’t thinking clearly, was quite forgivable.

“Any other changes?” Rex prodded, scooching closer on the bed, splitting the final nesting pile into two parts, one for each side of the bed.

“Don’t know…” Obi-Wan said, cuddling into Cody’s chest more, relaxing more and more as Rex got closer, “Not for certain. This is only my second one on suppressants.”

“What was the first one like?” Cody asked, moving his hand from Obi-Wan’s hair – which he knew he would have to figure out a way to pet outside of heat as soon as possible, it was too nice to not and was Obi-Wan’s as well – to stroke lightly up and down Obi-Wan’s sides.

“Harder? I… It was my first time alone since my presenting heat, so that was… that was harder,” Obi-Wan said, continuing to sound a little out of it already, “but it was also more intense. Hotter, harder to think, more desperate… um…” Cody could actually look down at Obi-Wan in their positions, the omega half-slumped against him, and so could quite nicely see Obi-Wan’s eyes dart around, chasing memories.

“And did you notice any changes in your preferences? At least as far as partners are concerned?” Cody asked, distracting their omega from what sounded like not very pleasant memories.

Obi-Wan barked out a laugh a second later, once he processed the question, “Not that I would have been able to tell. I didn’t notice any changes in any preferences, besides it making me appreciate my past partners more,” he said.

Cody thought that was reasonable, a very understandable reaction to the first suppressant heat. Not being an omega himself, he didn’t know all the particulars, but he knew enough about modern suppressants to know that they were still only to be used after careful consideration due to less than ideal, not uncommonly unmanageable, side-effects.

“And before that? How did you spend your heats before?” Rex asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and took a moment to wait for them to focus on Rex, swallowing before answering, “I was fortunate enough that my family could afford a service alpha for my heats... I continued using service alphas until… until senior year of my bachelor’s. At that point me and my friends realized that our… our heats had synchronized and elected to spend them together. There were always enough of us around until… I had to come back to San Francisco.”

Obi-Wan’s voice was steadily becoming slower, words starting to slur together, obviously harder for Obi-Wan to piece together. He squirmed for less than a second before stopping himself, obviously getting restless, especially with the low level of distress he was pumping out in his scent alongside the heat’s arousal. Cody lifted the hand not stroking Obi-Wan’s side to pet his hair, a touch Obi-Wan near-instantly pressed into. Rex reached a hand out and started rubbing circles into Obi-Wan’s knee.

“And the actual heats themselves? What did you like to do? What helped you through?” Cody prodded again, Obi-Wan hadn’t even picked up on Rex’s actual question, further proving that the heat was taking over.

“I… I can handle…” Obi-Wan started.

“No,” Cody inturrupted firmly, “what do you _like_?” Obi-Wan let out a small whining sound at the commanding tone, eyes flickering from Cody to around the room, a blush rising on his face.

“Obi-Wan,” Rex said, firm but gentle. Obi-Wan’s gaze flicked over to him and was captured by a tender, earnest gaze that Cody had been on the receiving end more times than he would have liked, “giving us your preferences isn’t going to be anything bad. It’s not selfish or imposing. It’s helping us do our jobs,” and that was definitely the right thing to say. Obi-Wan could never seem to resist the chance to be useful, let alone helpful, “We want to do our jobs well, so we need you to help us by telling us what you like, okay?”

“I… soft and rough- er- I like a variety of soft and harder, harder than most, according to most of the service alphas I hired. Cuddling, I’ll get much more needy between… between… throughout the heat,” Cody decided he’d let Obi-Wan calling being cuddly needy go this time. Just another thing to get him to be willing to share with them, “I- I like, um…” Obi-Wan blushed anew at whatever his next preference was. Cody nuzzled into his neck, on the side without the gland and blocker, to cajole him into sharing. Obi-Wan gulped again, “I like being held down,” he finally said, screwing his eyes shut.

Cody thought back to the ribbons on the tray.

“How about being tied up? Or do you only like being restrained by hands?” Cody asked, Obi-Wan shivered before opening his eyes again.

“I did get tied up once, there was… a tradeoff… between being able to… to do more interesting things and getting skin… contact,” Obi-Wan said, no longer able to stop himself from squirming despite his and Rex’s attempts at providing some stimulation.

Especially given how slurred and slow Obi-Wan’s speech was, and level of pheromones, they were definitely about to run out of time to ask him more about his preferences.

“And where do you want us touch you? When we hold you down?” Rex asked, moving closer, “besides the obvious,” he added.

Obi-Wan let out another whine, louder and higher pitched, before answering, “I like… like the…” or tried to answer, rather.

“How about here?” Cody asked before finally removing his head from the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, moving up to nibble on the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear.

The whimper Obi-Wan let out in response was something Cody instantly knew he’d be trying to wring out of Obi-Wan many more times during this heat and beyond.

“So the ears work for you. And how about here?” Rex asked next, leaning forward to grab the side of Obi-Wan’s chest with a hand, thumb quickly finding a nipple and stimulating that. Obi-Wan shivered, a smaller whimper, swallowed, squeezing its way out as Obi-Wan arched at the touch.

“All right, I think that’s enough for us to start with,” Cody said, letting his smile show in his voice as Rex disengaged to grab the lube and start preparing a few fingers.

Obi-Wan squirmed a bit more in his hold without the stimulation, so Cody readjusted his grip quickly, holding Obi-Wan closer and tighter against him from the stomach up.

It felt so good to finally have Obi-Wan to hold, even if it was temporary and heat-induced. Cody was determined to make sure they would do this again, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to appreciate this for the gift it was. Obi-Wan with them, pliant, needy, _wanting_ , and trusting. Right there in a nest with them, about to share his heat. Being with them in such a vulnerable, intimate way was not something Cody could have predicted a few months ago when they had first been sent to the Jedi. As sweet as revenge on the Jedi would be, he felt Obi-Wan to also be incomparably valuable. They’d gather information on the Jedi, prepare to destroy them, lure Obi-Wan away, and add a bit of revenge for what the Jedi had done to Obi-Wan as well.

This wasn’t a part of that, but the added back drop did make the moment all that more potent to Cody.

Well… maybe it was also a bit of luring Obi-Wan away, but only in the sense that part of luring Obi-Wan away was proving that they could and would take care of him. The fact that to build this relationship with Obi-Wan also involved drawing him away from the Jedi. Regardless, Rex was right, the point right now was to do whatever they could to help Obi-Wan have a good heat.

Rex finally moved back to them, lube left capped and within reach, and slid his legs under Obi-Wan’s and Cody’s. He raised his knees, which didn’t affect Cody’s already bent ones, but lifted Obi-Wan’s, pulling the man down a bit, pulling his hips closer to Rex and giving his brother a better angle.

Rex leaned forward, putting a hand on Obi-Wan’s hips to keep him a bit steadier, then presumably went to work where Cody currently couldn’t see.

Obi-Wan’s reaction, squirming, another whimper, and throwing his head back, eyes wide and pleading, certainly seemed to indicate what Rex was doing down there, at least. Obi-Wan further tried to lift his head towards Cody’s and Cody obliged, bringing himself down to – finally, after so many months, including weeks of dreaming – kiss Obi-Wan.

Their omega kissed him eagerly, desperately, quickly engaging their tongues and pressing their lips together harshly. Cody moved the hand not currently holding Obi-Wan’s chest to his, grabbing Obi-Wan’s jaw and guiding him into an even deeper kiss. Obi-Wan melted, relaxing even further, the distress in his scent softening.

A few seconds later he let out a muffled noise, higher and more needy than before, as Rex apparently did something. Cody could feel Obi-Wan shake even as he burrowed even more into Cody and their kiss, hands latching on to Cody’s forearm and holding on for dear life.

Cody opened his eyes to see that the parts of Obi-Wan not straining against his hold or Rex’s one hand on a knee, mainly the lower torso, hips, and one leg, were trying to hitch and roll.

“Steady, Obi-Wan,” Rex said, voice trying to soothe Obi-Wan despite its excited undercurrent, “I’ve got you, just making sure this won’t hurt you, okay? You’re almost ready,” Rex explained.

Cody disengaged from the kiss, leaving his hand and Obi-Wan’s jaw up, “how is he on slick?” he asked.

Rex hummed and seemed to focus back on his task for a second before responding, “it’s definitely starting, but we should still use lube for the first round, at least. Just in case.”

When Rex apparently managed to do something good a moment later, Obi-Wan let out a full keen of pleasure in response. His hands finally released Cody’s arm before the sound even finished ringing out, coming up and covering his mouth.

Cody reached up and gently tugged on Obi-Wan’s hands, pleased when the omega complied without struggle and brought them away from his mouth, latching onto Cody’s arm instead.

“There you go, good job. No need to do that, just relax and let yourself go,” Cody said. Obi-Wan relaxed his body further, “there you go, good omega,” he continued.

Obi-Wan whined again, “please… please it’s hot,” he begged.

“I know, I know. We don’t want to hurt you, though. You’re doing well. We’ll make it feel good, don’t worry,” Cody soothed, using his nose to nuzzle Obi-Wan’s hair, since Obi-Wan didn’t seem to be letting go of his forearm.

Obi-Wan whimpered again, a bit of distress entering his scent again.

“Are you about ready?” Cody asked his brother, who was still using his fingers down there.

“Almost. Like you said, we aren’t going to hurt him. Slick seems to really be starting now,” Rex said, almost absent-minded in his response from focusing on Obi-Wan so much.

Rex continued with his fingers for a moment more before sitting up and reaching for the lube again. He quickly took off his pants and applied the lube to his own cock, which was enough of a reminder for Cody to wonder how Obi-Wan felt about his own heat-pheromone-induced-erection pressing against his mid-back, regardless of the soft pants still keeping it somewhat in check.

Rex moved himself back in, further pushing Obi-Wan’s knees up. Cody let go of Obi-Wan’s chest and helped their omega slide down until his hips were a few inches from Rex’s, his head resting on Cody’s stomach.

Obi-Wan gasped in a breath as Rex slid in, then let the breath out in a moan when Rex stopped half-way in to wait for him to adjust, eyes screwing shut.

A moment later, Obi-Wan shuddered and opened his eyes, looking directly up at Cody before his gaze flickered down to Rex. They kept each other’s gaze for a moment before Obi-Wan let out another sweet-sounding, desperate keen and rolled his hips. Or tried to, at least. With the angle they had him at, Obi-Wan couldn’t get much leverage and barely shifted on Rex’s cock.

“Please… please, alpha,” Obi-Wan begged, his voice, combined with the pheromones already swamping the room, were sweet enough that Cody had to try very hard to remain in control.

Rex slid the rest of the way in before beginning to thrust in and out, slow and smooth. Not too slow to be teasing, but not rutting by any means of the word. Obi-Wan let out a few more moans as they finally started to give him what he needed.

Their positions were too awkward for Cody to properly kiss Obi-Wan again, so he brought one of their omega’s hands up to his mouth instead. He held it, rubbing small circles on the back of it, letting Obi-Wan squeeze his hand back as he needed. When he felt his control threatening to slip, he carefully pressed kisses onto the hand.

It was nowhere near as satisfying as actually kissing Obi-Wan, but it kept them both under control, and the lack of actual kissing was almost made up for by the fact that Obi-Wan’s mouth was free for more sounds to come out of.

Obi-Wan moaned as Rex continued thrusting in and out, and that sound proved to Cody that, yes, he could in fact get harder than he already was. Well, the sound and the way that Obi-Wan clung to his hand and seemed constantly torn between trying to stay still or thrusting back up against Rex and the way Obi-Wan’s scent seemed to sweeten more and more, filling the room with a heavy, heady, aroused version of the peachy scent, with an undertone of what Cody was pretty sure was pear as well.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, glazed and unfocused, and seemed to direct his gaze up at Cody.

Cody gave their omega a soft smile as he brought Obi-Wan’s hand back up to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly again. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and did what he could to throw his head back more, exposing his neck further, and keened.

Aue, he really was falling in love with the man.

Obi-Wan gasped as Cody heard Rex let out a particularly hard grunt, and a moment later Rex was holding himself still as Obi-Wan shivered and shook. The scent of their orgasms reached his nose a few seconds later, a smell that Cody found satisfied the parts of him that still worried they wouldn’t be able to draw Obi-Wan to them.

It made sense, as irrational as it was in some ways. Letting them share his heat and then getting through a first coupling so easily, hopefully a sign of good rest of the heat as well, was a very solid sign of _some_ kind of positive, close relationship. Or at least closer than Obi-Wan had with almost anyone else at the moment.

Obi-Wan came down from his orgasm panting, taking big gasps of air that seemed to release more tension with each exhale. His eyes fluttered open, less unfocused now, more tired than heat-fogged.

“And how are you doing?” Cody asked, pleased by the perfect mix of even control and softness in his tone.

Obi-Wan licked his lips and swallowed before answering, “good. That was… good.”

Cody raised an eyebrow, wondering just how good it was versus how good Obi-Wan thought they wanted it to be, “you were quite tense for a lot of it.”

Obi-Wan blushed as his gaze darted away but seemed to come back to Cody as soon as Rex started shifting to pull out, looking for something to focus on.

“Yes. That… That would be the suppressants, I think. Felt similar to last time, at least…” Obi-Wan said, voice softening, “it at least… went better this time.”

“Better?” Cody prodded as he started maneuvering himself and Obi-Wan to lie down on the bed properly while Rex quickly reached over to the tray for the washcloth and wet it in the bowl.

“Toys are not… well, they…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“You don’t like them as much as an actual alpha. Can’t be as satisfied as you can with a pair of alphas,” Cody said as Rex started cleaning Obi-Wan up. Obi-Wan let out another whimpering noise at Cody’s words, another bout of aroused pheromones lacing the air.

Since Rex had come inside of Obi-Wan, whose body would be doing everything it could to hold the semen inside, there wasn’t much to do down there. So, Rex quickly moved on to cleaning up the little spurts of semen that Obi-Wan’s cock had let out. During the heat, his body wouldn’t divert any energy to it, focusing more on trying to nest and get the omega pregnant and bonded, so Obi-Wan’s cock would barely get hard throughout the entire ordeal, most likely.

Still, they would probably be able to stimulate it a bit to make the heat more pleasurable for their omega.

Rex put back the washcloth and grabbed one of the fluffy blankets that Obi-Wan hadn’t gotten to place in the nest. He crawled up behind Obi-Wan’s back and settled down while drawing the blanket over all three of them, keeping Obi-Wan sandwiched close between them.

Obi-Wan’s eyes started fluttering closed, then open as he tried to stay awake. Cody reached a hand out to stroke Obi-Wan’s head again.

“Just rest, Obi-Wan, we’ll be here when the heat gets back up, just be a good little omega,” bit funny to call him little, Obi-Wan was the same height as them and almost as broad-shouldered, but he did feel small between them, somehow, and not just because they had put him a bit lower on the pillows, “and rest. Just do what your body is asking you to do, okay?”

Rex snuggled closer to Obi-Wan as Cody kept petting his hair. After a minute or so, Obi-Wan finally seemed to fall into a light doze.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Rex asked quietly in Māori, “Besides it being your turn next?”

Cody shot his younger brother a half-hearted glare at the reminder of how hard and pent up he was before responding, “I don’t know how much he’ll be able to communicate after he rests, hopefully we’ll get a bit of time to try figuring out more of what he wants.”

Rex scoffed, “yes, obviously we’re going to ask him if we can. But if not? If he wakes up because the heat is pitching and we have to go right back to it?”

“I suppose we’ll just be feeling it out again. You did figure some things out from round one, didn’t you?”

“He was tense through the whole thing, I think more from trying to keep still, though. We should try a position that lets him be more active next time. That being said, the tighter and more constricting your hold, the more relaxed he seemed to be,” and that was a complex contradiction, thankfully he and Rex tended to excel more and more the more challenging something was, “he also definitely preferred deep, hard thrusts. Not too surprising, given that he’s in heat, but don’t hold back any more than you have to.”

Cody glanced Obi-Wan’s face, softer and more vulnerable than he had ever seen it, and knew that wouldn’t be a problem.

“I wonder how much of this will translate outside of heat,” he said, pleased to inflict the thought and share the misery that came from keeping that idea under wraps. Rex took a deep breath in.

“Really? Now?” Rex asked, lowering his volume again as he nodded his head at Obi-Wan between. Cody shrugged, a small smile on his face. Obi-Wan didn’t know Māori, even if he was awake, he still wouldn’t be able to know what they were aiming for, let alone get scared off by it.

Rex huffed out a small, put-upon sigh before settling back down to wait for Obi-Wan. Wait for him to need and want. Them again.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cody was pretty sure it was under half an hour, at least, Obi-Wan stirred.

“Hello,” Cody said when his eyes finally focused on him.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said, sounding much more coherent than before.

“So, now that you’re back with us more compared to before, let’s try again. How was that?” Rex asked. Obi-Wan shifted onto his back and turned his head.

“It was… it was fine. That sort of thing should be able to get me through this quite nicely,” Obi-Wan said. Cody groaned and Rex let out a disappointed sigh in response.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody said, moving up and over so that he had Obi-Wan caged beneath him. Obi-Wan turned to look back over and startled at the new and closer position. When Cody saw Obi-Wan’s eyes dilate in arousal he let himself drop further down, so that they could feel the body heat from each other almost like they were actually touching, “fine is not the point. It’s your heat.”

“I… I just…” Obi-Wan trailed off, chewing on his lip instead of responding.

“Obi-Wan,” Rex said, voice almost as firm as Cody’s and accompanied by a wave of strong, relaxing pheromones. Which Cody was betting would prove quite useful, enough that he focused on making his own, “no one here is going to get in trouble for anything. We just want to know how make all of the other rounds better,” Rex said gently.

Cody shifted his weight and lifted a hand, going back to petting Obi-Wan’s hair, which made Obi-Wan shiver and let out another whine. The heat was apparently coming back.

“I can’t ever fully enjoy the first round. Never have. So just moving on will be better. I think it was also just unfamiliarity. Nothing really to do better,” Obi-Wan explained. And Cody thought that it was understandable for Obi-Wan to call the first round just “fine” in that case, although he would have preferred it if Obi-Wan had told them beforehand.

“And what did work?” he asked. Obi-Wan turned his head back to look up at him before answering.

“It actually was… it was much nicer than usual,” Obi-Wan said, words starting to soften again, not quite slurring, “I liked… the holding me was very nice and Rex… Rex was strong enough, that was also nice,” Obi-Wan blushed and closed his eyes at the last confession.

“And the kissing? Did that help you at all?” Cody asked, it was basically the only element besides their pacing that he couldn’t infer from what Obi-Wan had already said.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, a complicated look in them as he nervously wet his lips, “yes,” he breathed out, “that was… very… I did… like that.”

And now he was really starting to slow down and slur his words. Cody ground his hips against Obi-Wan’s once and pressed their lips together for a second before pulling away, causing Obi-Wan to let out another delicious keening noise. The arousal was in the air was already so potent as Cody turned Obi-Wan’s head to the side, pointing his attention to Rex, who kissed him with steady determination.

Cody let Rex help Obi-Wan slide the rest of the way back into heat-brain as he took off his pants and grabbed the bottle of lube from the side of the nest where it had been kicked. He put his pants on the side of the nest and grabbed Rex’s from the floor, adding the other alpha’s scent to the nest as well.

He lubed up quickly without letting himself rush then turned back to see that Rex gotten the two of them sat up. Rex had displaced a pillow which was padding his back as he leaned against the headboard, knees splayed and feet tucked back. Between his knees, Obi-Wan was sitting, also kneeling, leaning forward with his hands on Rex’s hips so they could continue kissing. Rex was running his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s sides, across his back, occasionally coming up to cup Obi-Wan’s neck and teasingly flicking the leather straps.

Cody took a moment to both soak in the sight and make sure he still had full control of himself.

One day, he’d get to see this scene again without the gland blocker.

First, though, he had to be careful to make sure that would happen.

He moved up behind Obi-Wan and let Obi-Wan know he was back by grabbing their omega’s hips and pressing his erection up against Obi-Wan’s ass. Obi-Wan rutted back up against him in response.

Obi-Wan moved back against him far enough that he was forced to break off his kiss with rex, “please, alpha,” he panted out. Definitely already back to a pitch in his heat.

“Don’t worry, going to give you what you need, just stay there,” Cody said. Obi-Wan whined until Rex cut him off by leaning forward to kiss him again, hands cupping their omega’s face almost sweetly.

Cody readjusted, lining up properly, and then slid into Obi-Wan as well as he could.

Obi-Wan let out another moan around the kiss. Cody stopped for a moment when he got almost all of the way in, giving Obi-Wan a small chance to adjust.

At the first squirm, he pulled out most of the way and slid back in, fast but unhurried, and was rewarded with another swallowed moan. He thrust in and out, not trying to be particularly rough or hold back. Obi-Wan seemed to appreciate it, if the sounds and scents he was releasing were any indication, at least.

He noticed Obi-Wan shuddering a bit, tense from trying to keep still, as he continued to fuck in and out.

“You can move if you want to, Obi-Wan,” he said, pushing Obi-Wan’s hips lightly with his hands.

The next thing he knew, Obi-Wan was rocking back against him, setting an almost frenzied pace. Rex broke off their kiss so that they wouldn’t accidentally hurt each other and switched to just running a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair and stroking his back in a soothing motion.

“Alpha… alpha, please, alpha,” Obi-Wan begged, sounding almost mindless. Cody tried to pick up his pace and fervor to match Obi-Wan’s desires more accordingly. He spared Rex a glance, communicating with his brother before turning even that little bit of spared attention back to Obi-Wan.

“You’re doing good, Obi-Wan. Good omega, just take it, just be patient. We’re going to give you what you need,” Rex soothed, hand going back to Obi-Wan’s head, stroking his hair.

“Please, please, alpha,” Obi-Wan responded, apparently not heeding Rex’s supplications, “alpha, please,” he whined, leaning up and forward a bit into Rex’s space.

Rex looked confused for a moment before leaning back a bit and shifting his hand from Obi-Wan’s hair to a bit in front of his throat. Which made Cody pay enough attention to realize just how much Obi-Wan was baring his neck at Rex.

“No. Obi-Wan, that’s not part of what- No.” Rex said firmly.

Obi-Wan let out another whine at the denial, apparently understanding that, even as he kept rolling back against Cody’s hips. Cody renewed his thrusts’ enthusiasm. Hopefully he’d be able to get Obi-Wan to come down from the heat a bit more during the actual fucking itself if he actually treated the omega a bit roughly.

“Please… please, alpha,” Obi-Wan begged again, neck moving forward into Rex’s hand and rubbing against it.

Cody managed to shift both himself and Obi-Wan on a thrust back, providing a bit of distance between Rex’s shielding hand and the still blocked gland. Obi-Wan let out another high-pitched keen.

This couldn’t be normal.

He and Rex looked at each other, both clearly confused and concerned, even as he kept thrusting in and out. The only thing Cody could imagine that would make this worse would be stopping.

Obi-Wan rocked back against Cody harder a few times before renewing his attempts to get his throat to Rex’s teeth. Rex pushed his head down this time, until he was cradled between Rex’s hand stomach. After resisting for a moment, Obi-Wan seemed to get distracted and started nuzzling down. It only took half a second for Cody to realize what Obi-Wan was going for.

“Alpha, please,” Obi-Wan begged again, nuzzling into the patch of hair right above Rex’s cock, long hard from all of the heat pheromones.

“Okay. Yes, there you go,” Rex said, lightly grabbing Obi-Wan’s hair and guiding him to the tip of the cock, “good omega.”

Obi-Wan eagerly swallowed Rex as far as he could. Which was until Rex’s hand, which he had used to block the end of his cock as soon as Obi-Wan’s started engulfing more and more of his cock, blocked him from swallowing more.

“I do wonder, if we actually got a chance to discuss it, if he would let you knot his mouth,” Cody pondered, voice only sounding somewhat affected as he smirked at his brother.

“Fuck you, Cody. Not the time to put images in my head,” Rex grunted out.

“Oh? I was pretty sure we were fucking Obi-Wan, actually,” Cody laughed, accentuating their omega’s name by renewing his deeper thrusts.

Obi-Wan moaned around Rex’s cock, although Cody was pretty sure it was more due to the renewed stimulus, rather than any recognition that he was being talked about.

Cody continued thrusting, Obi-Wan hot and pleasurable and slick around him, and was a bit surprised that Rex came first, groaning and swearing. Cody quirked and eyebrow and one side of his mouth to teasingly question his brother.

“He’s apparently still together enough to use his tongue quite deliberately,” Rex panted out in response. He started petting Obi-Wan’s hair again as he continued emptying down Obi-Wan’s throat, “and apparently still remembers how to swallow quite well.”

Cody gave an extra hard thrust in response to that bit of information, which moved them into a slightly different angle that allowed for what Cody hoped was a better angle. It certainly felt deeper to him, at least. He decided to continue with the increased vigor at the new angle as a reward for Obi-Wan.

A few moments later, Rex sighed and finally removed his other hand from the base of his cock, revealing that his knot had indeed deflated already. Obi-Wan stayed on Rex’s cock, head bobbing and twisting in little movements that made Cody almost certain he was still sucking and lapping at his brother’s cock.

He continued thrusting until Obi-Wan orgasmed, spasming around his cock and letting out more high-pitched keens from where he still had his mouth wrapped around Rex. The sounds and the spasms were enough to drag him over the edge, which resulted in even more nice sounds coming from Obi-Wan, despite being as muffled as they were. Cody felt his knot, much smaller than it was in rut, but enlarged more than normal from the heat hormones running rampant in Obi-Wan and the room, inflate and lock him inside Obi-Wan for a minute as he rode out their orgasms, shifting and rolling their hips even as he was prevented from moving in and out.

His knot was deflated a bit, not quite enough for him to guarantee that he could pull out without hurting Obi-Wan, when their omega let out a groan that sounded different. Cody saw and felt Obi-Wan stiffen right before he pulled himself off of Rex’s cock.

“Wh- what?” he sputtered out. Cody took his hands and rubbed small, soothing circles into the back of Obi-Wan’s hips.

“You’re back with us, then?” Rex asked, face and voice the perfect example of compassionate concern.

“Yes. Apologies, I forgot that- I didn’t… didn’t think I would be doing _that_ ,” Obi-Wan said, nodding stiffly towards Rex’s cock.

“Sorry, it was the first thing you wanted to do that didn’t involve baring your neck. I wasn’t exactly going to stop you,” Rex said, sounding truly apologetic.

“Bar- oh dear,” Obi-Wan said, letting out a small bout of stressed pheromones. Cody finally deemed himself deflated enough and slowly pulled out, “I shouldn’t have gotten you two involved, I’m so-”

“Hey now, none of that,” Cody interrupted. He gently guided them both down to lay fully on the bed, relieved when Obi-Wan still followed his lead. Rex grabbed a blanket in response, “Rex and I knew we were going to share a heat with an omega on suppressants. If we weren’t willing to handle responsibility that comes with that, including dealing with unexpected hiccups, we wouldn’t have offered,” Cody continued as Rex pulled the blanket over all three of them, putting himself at Obi-Wan’s back again and wrapping an arm around their omega’s waist.

Obi-Wan didn’t look convinced.

“If you really want to apologize that badly, you could explain what happened, or at least what you remember,” Rex commented, apparently deciding that they were better off gathering information right now than trying to convince Obi-Wan that his existence wasn’t a blight upon the Earth. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, a vaguely pained, resigned look on his face.

“I think it happened last time too. The suppressants make the heats more intense usually, and mine seem to be far out of my normal, non-suppressed variation. The pitches, this time and last, were almost painful,” which Cody took to mean actually painful but not enough for Obi-Wan to ever feel was his right to complain about, “I don’t remember what just happened really, beyond a few base emotions, and there are large bits of my last heat that are missing. I just… I think I forgot that I forgot since I was quite certain before you two came that I would be spending my heats alone for the foreseeable future. It didn’t seem very useful to dwell on.”

“Is there anything else about your heats you need to tell us?” Cody prodded gently.

“I, um… I was tempted, the first time as well, to bare my neck a bit,” Obi-Wan said, blushing, “I think it helped that there wasn’t anyone near my neck, I used that, plus you… holding me from behind, to help push down the urge.”

“Do you remember the first round?” Rex asked. Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes, although they drooped making him look sleepy.

“Yes. Well… I was a bit foggy-minded, like my worst pitches in my pre-suppressant heats. Which never happened in the first round before,” Obi-Wan said, definitely sounding sleepy.

“All right, so this will be more intense. We’ll take responsibility for handling that, Obi-Wan. Don’t worry,” Cody soothed.

Even looking like he was about to fall asleep, Obi-Wan didn’t look impressed.

“The only thing we really need to know is if you’re fine with us using your mouth again or not, or any other hard limits. Making sure nothing permanent happens is our goal, but that doesn’t mean we want to do anything you wouldn’t want in your right mind,” Rex said, coaxing.

“No… I mean… there are some… odd appetites I’ve heard of that I’d rather avoid without getting to talk it over. But most of those I think require equipment we don’t have,” Obi-Wan said, voice a little less sleepy now that he seemed nervous.

“All right, but nothing more… common that we could do with you is off-limits?” Cody asked.

“No, like I said, I like being held down, restrained. And although I didn’t expect to come back to myself with a… with a cock in my mouth, I am in no way opposed to that either,” Obi-Wan said, seeming to slip back into letting himself fall asleep and be cared for a moment, “but if you two don’t feel comfortable with trying to help me through this when you won’t be able to know for certain, then I completely understand and you can-”

“Can continue to help out our friend as he goes through one of his most rotten heats ever?” Cody interrupted, “is that what you were going to say?”

Obi-Wan looked sheepish for a moment before seeming to find his resolve, “that’s a noble attitude to have about this, Cody,” and being called noble made Cody want to snort. If Obi-Wan had any idea what their intentions were, what attitudes they really held, then Cody didn’t think Obi-Wan would be calling them noble by any stretch of the imagination, “but I’m not going to make either of you stay if you’re uncomfortable with these circumstances.”

“And did we say we were uncomfortable? I thought the suppressants were messing with your memory, not your hearing. Hey Rex, are you feeling uncomfortable in any way?” Cody asked. Apparently not even a ridiculously intense heat was enough to get rid of Obi-Wan’s stubbornness.

“No. If anything, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and well taken care of more, Obi-Wan,” Rex responded, tightening his grip around Obi-Wan’s waist and cuddling closer, “and you weren’t lying earlier when you said you have a much better time with alphas than toys, were you?”

Obi-Wan’s body seemed to submit to the even closer proximity of a trusted alpha, releasing the bits of tension Obi-Wan had managed to work back in and making him relax back into a sleepier posture, “No… I didn’t like the toys last time, not alone. Prefer company,” he said, words starting to slow again.

“Then we’ll be staying, Obi-Wan,” Cody said, moving closer and throwing an arm across Obi-Wan himself, keeping him well-held between the two of them.

“Just rest, Obi-Wan,” Rex said, voice soft and soothing.

“We’ll be here to take care of you when you need us,” Cody finished before they all fell into soft silence and, after short eventually, sleep.

* * *

Cody woke up when he felt his arm vibrate. He quickly opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan’s screwed shut, body shivering, mouth open and panting. He saw Rex lift his head and look at him, clearly concerned, a moment later.

Cody removed his arm from where it was still draped over Obi-Wan, bringing it up to brush a few stray hairs away from their omega’s already slightly sweaty face. The light contact was enough to wake Obi-Wan up and Cody found himself greeted by glazed-over eye with arousal-dilated pupils.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody asked softly.

“It’s hot,” Obi-Wan said, voice weak.

“Think you’re going to be with us the whole time?” Cody asked.

“I… maybe? I think it’s better than last time. Don’t know if that will last the whole time,” Obi-Wan responded, some weakness in his voice was replaced by something that sounded almost annoyed.

“Let’s see if we can nip it in the bud, then,” Rex said, rearranging himself to be further up the bed and helping Obi-Wan shift into his lap.

* * *

Rex got out of the bed after that round and crossed the room to the main supply tray, coming back with three glasses of water.

He handed Cody one and put the other two on the bedside table when Cody started moving it towards Obi-Wan. Rex climbed back into the nest as Obi-Wan tried to grab the glass.

“I’m in heat, Cody, I’m not an invalid,” Obi-Wan said, voice both spent and bemused at the same time.

“And does your body actually want you moving right now?” Cody asked, eyeing Obi-Wan’s position, half-propped up on his elbows and otherwise laying prone in the nest. Obi-Wan scoffed.

“I doubt Rex’s wanted to get up and get water either,” he said, huffing a little bit. It was almost cute.

“My body didn’t particularly mind, actually. Not surprising, since we’ve only been at this for a few hours. Three I’d guess,” Rex said with some light humor. Cody thought he had the time about right, if the angle of light coming through the windows was any indication, at least.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, seeming not sure how to respond.

“You agreed to let us help you with your heat, Obi-Wan. And you’re still in heat even you’re not having sex. This is part of helping an omega get through heat,” Cody said, moving the glass back towards Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obi-Wan caught the glass but didn’t try to take it out of Cody’s hand this time, so Cody let them both guide it to Obi-Wan’s lips.

Cody felt glad to still have a hand on the glass and vindicated for keeping it there a moment later when Obi-Wan, apparently still too heat-brained to realize how parched he was, tried to guzzle the whole glass. He pulled it back and Obi-Wan let out a small whine, which the man was embarrassed about enough to clap a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

Cody raised a brow, letting a long-perfected “I told you so” smile grow on his face.

Obi-Wan didn’t protest or reach again when Cody brought the glass to his lips, letting Cody actually take care of him.

Rex took the glass when it was emptied, handing Cody one for himself and pulling Obi-Wan back down onto the nest again. Cody grabbed a blanket and threw it over them before drinking his water.

“Do you need another go? Or does your body want more sleep?” Rex asked, voice gentle. Obi-Wan didn’t respond for a few seconds.

“Rest. Not sleep, but rest. I don’t think I’ll pitch for a bit,” Obi-Wan replied, voice even and analytical like he was strategizing about a deal. Or one of the few times they’d gotten him to ponder aloud about the book on plants they’d gotten him. Cody liked the voice, much more pleasant to him than Obi-Wan’s voices when he was trying to subtly flirt with or seduce others in the underground or dealing with stressful family situations.

Cody finished his water and put it on the nightstand before slipping under the blanket with them. Rex responded to his presence by moving closer to Obi-Wan, flush up against his one side. Cody responded in kind, placing Obi-Wan in far more actively close and cuddly positions than they had before.

“You said you like cuddling, right?” Rex prodded, “we weren’t too close before so no one would get over-heated, but right now should be fine. We used to pile onto each other like this when we were younger, me and Cody and a bunch of other kids.”

“We… did something similar when me and the other omegas shared heats at university. It was nice. This is a bit more contact than service alphas would typically use,” Obi-Wan said, sounding almost uncertain at the confession.

“Well, if you need us to drop down to that level or go up to your friends’ level, you just have to tell us,” Cody said.

“No, this is… this is about what I did at university. It’s… it’s nice. I like it this way,” Obi-Wan said. And the fact that Obi-Wan was actually willing to tell them what he liked, when he shared nothing anywhere close to that with anyone else, especially in such a gentle tone, really did make him cute to Cody.

It made Cody want to steal him away and buy him books and bring him to game nights with everyone else and hear him sass Fives to death and listen to him rant about plants or history before he strategized about a way to help them make more money to send back home and then go to bed with him and hold him throughout the night.

Cody nuzzled Obi-Wan, cuddling closer, and was pleased when Obi-Wan responded in kind. Rex gave both of them an almost dopily soft smile once Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

They’d get Obi-Wan there. They just had to make sure they did things carefully.

* * *

They got in two more rounds after their nap before Obi-Wan finally seemed actually satiated enough to spend an hour awake without getting mounted. Cody tucked Obi-Wan up against Rex, who was a bit more tired from mounting Obi-Wan in the last round, and put on one of the robes left in the bathroom to go find some lunch for them all.

He ran into a beta woman before he even got to the end of the hallway, who told him he could just stay there and wait for someone to bring a tray. Cody nodded his assent, giving her a small, comforting smile when he caught sight of the blushing on her ears. She scurried away, clearly still quite young to be so flustered by an alpha with a few heat hormones clinging. He even had a robe on.

A few minutes later another staff member entered the hall with a large tray. When she got close enough Cody could smell her well enough to determine that if she said she was an alpha or a beta he would believe her.

“And how is he doing?” She asked as she handed over the tray. Cody looked up in surprise.

“Last time all he would say after was that he was “fine”. How is he doing?” she reiterated, voice too politely calm to be called out as being demanding.

“Well, he is in heat. That’s stressful on the body and mind no matter what we do. He’s being taken care of,” Cody responded. While he was a bit offended at any implication that he and Rex were even capable of not being good enough for Obi-Wan, he knew better than to listen to that part of his brain.

She stared at him, as though sizing him up. Cody stared back, choosing to assume she was doing this out of concern for Obi-Wan.

Regardless of her actual motives, she finally nodded when he apparently passed whatever inspection. He nodded back and they parted ways. Her to whatever other duties she had and him back to his brother and omega.

When Obi-Wan wanted to sleep instead of eat, Cody thought he and Rex more than proved themselves capable of taking care of him. They had both noticed how well Obi-Wan responded to any praise they had given him earlier, as well as the effects of praise and reprimands on Obi-Wan from the past few months.

It was easy to cajole Obi-Wan, still a bit heat-brained, especially as lunch wore on, into eating the small bites they offered him. Telling him to be a good omega, praising him when he complied, giving him quick hugs and nuzzles and a few pets when he ate without hesitation.

Obi-Wan was clearly embarrassed at the beginning, still cognizant enough to recognize that he wasn’t acting maturely and that the method to get him to eat was not part of his definition of dignified.

By the time they got towards the end of their food, the challenge had shifted to keeping Obi-Wan still and focused on eating instead of trying to start another round. At least Obi-Wan still had some parts of his brain aware enough that he wanted to eat, even if the rest of him wasn’t interested.

* * *

Once they had gotten Obi-Wan to consume an acceptable amount of food and water, they went back to sex. Cody didn’t bother to keep track of numbers beyond if he or Rex had mounted Obi-Wan in the previous round, making sure to take turns so they didn’t tire out too much.

They held him down, made sure that they weren’t close enough to the gland to send Obi-Wan into another, and did what they could to give their omega pleasure. They tried the ribbons once but found that, without planning for it, their arms and hands made for better restraints than it.

Cody still tucked away the knowledge that Obi-Wan liked it for further research.

He also made sure he remembered how Obi-Wan looked, tied up and helpless and wrapped like a gift, beneath him.

He made sure to memorize how Obi-Wan looked from behind, while riding him, while sucking his cock. He made sure that he would remember the moans and gasps and keens. Obi-Wan’s voice as he begged them for more, for mating, for them.

They spent a few hours lost in pleasure before Obi-Wan’s heat finally calmed down enough for another nap.

He had spent the last two rounds fully cognizant and was able to gather enough unnecessary propriety to give them a quiet thank you as they cleaned all three of them up.

Rex sighed as he laid down next to Obi-Wan, “nothing to thank us for. We’re just doing the decent thing,” he said, drawing Obi-Wan closer to him and nuzzling. Obi-Wan scoffed lightly.

“This is a bit beyond basic decency. Just let me grateful, you ass,” he said, voice soft from how tired he was.

Cody chuckled as he rearranged a pillow to lie down on and grabbed a blanket. He tucked himself against Obi-Wan’s back, cuddling him closer to both him and Rex. He was pleased when Obi-Wan near-automatically relaxed further, content to just settle down between them and rest.

* * *

Rex quickly cleaned himself up and went to go get dinner as Cody waited for his knot to finish deflating.

When he finally deflated enough to pull out, he was surprised by the whine Obi-Wan let out. If the way he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth was any indication, Obi-Wan certainly hadn’t meant for it to get out.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody asked, wondering if he should put himself back in or not.

“No, don’t worry about it,” Obi-Wan said, voice getting a bit hoarse from all of his exclamations but still clearly conveying how tired he was. And that before Cody actually used his eyes to see how hard it was for Obi-Wan to just turn around and sit up.

Cody sighed before crawling over to Obi-Wan and dragging him to the part of the nest supported by the headboard, making sure he’d be able to stay upright. “Obi-Wan,” he said, an expectant demand instead of a question this time. Obi-Wan’s gaze flickered from him to various points around the room for a few seconds.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to like my suppressed heats,” Obi-Wan confessed. Cody made a noise of understanding, “I can’t afford to stop suppressing, and I really do think those reasons are well worth this. But this is just miserable.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with any of this, especially when it involves these heats,” Cody said, thinking about how it was a good thing all three of them were patient. Obi-Wan wouldn’t be stuck like this forever, no, Cody expected it to be over within a year, but Obi-Wan would unfortunately have to put up with this for a bit more, “if there’s anything Rex and I can do better to help you through it-”

“No. No, you’ve both been fine,” Obi-Wan interjected, “this is much better than last time. It’s even… the actual individual moments are mainly enjoyable. I just… I don’t like what my body is doing right now,” Obi-Wan continued, almost sheepish, “You and Rex aren’t doing anything wrong at all.”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody said seriously, because, yes, part of why he and Rex liked Obi-Wan so much was that he cared about others, but this wasn’t the time for that, “it’s not about me and Rex doing things right or wrong. That doesn’t even work well in the framework of helping an omega through heat, I’m pretty sure. I just want to know if there’s anything we can do to make it _better_. And if you want to help us do as well as we can, then you need to tell us things. Why didn’t you like it when I pulled out?”

“I...” Obi-Wan looked up suddenly as they heard the door open and they both calmed down as soon as they smelled Rex’s scent waft down the stairs, as well as the smell of warm food.

Rex quickly came into view with a large tray. He approached the bed and Cody took the tablecloth lying on the tray’s corner, spreading it out on the bed for them to use like it was a blanket for a picnic. Cody observed the tray once Rex put it down. A small collection of diced fruits and cheese, but unlike lunch, they were a side dish. Most of dinner consisted of some sort of meaty stew. Easy to eat or feed to Obi-Wan, with lots of good nutrients.

Rex carefully climbed into the nest so they were all arranged near the tray, Obi-Wan’s legs tucked to the side while he and Rex just angles them away from the tray.

“So, you were saying?” Cody prompted, Rex looked at him then Obi-Wan questioningly, “why did you whine when I pulled out this time?”

Obi-Wan blushed at the renewed question, and Cody wondered if he had actually thought Cody was going to let that go, “I… I think that I will, like I did during my last heat, have trouble with not having anything, er, in me. I had thought that was just because it’s harder for me to get through a heat with just toys, but I’m now suspecting that it will continue and get worse as this heat goes on,” Obi-Wan said, an almost-hidden bitterness under the resignation in his tone as he looked at Cody.

“I see,” Cody said as grabbed a grape and brought it up to Obi-Wan’s mouth, pleased when their omega absently ate it, “and will you let us do something about that, or are you going to wait for it to take over?”

“I’m not going to let it take over,” Obi-Wan protested, glaring lightly at Cody’s hand when it reached for a piece of watermelon.

“Really?” Rex asked, which made Obi-Wan look over at him, “like none of your other suppressant side-effects have taken over?” he asked rhetorically, pushing a small cube of cheese against Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obi-Wan’s glare looked more like a pout for the second he tried to be stubborn before realizing Rex wasn’t going to move the cheese. He quickly chewed and swallowed the cheese before replying.

“All right, but I’m not sure what solutions you two would or wouldn’t be comfortable with,” he ceded. Cody was glad that their omega was at least learning not to assume that they wouldn’t want to help him.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to just… not pulling out, if that’s what you need,” Obi-Wan looked a bit hesitant at the suggestion, so he continued, “of course, there are also the toys. I know you said that you prefer real company, but if they work well enough, we can probably use them,” Cody suggested.

“I think the toys to start with… I, um, it got to the point last time where I had to keep a toy in me to sleep, but that did work,” and the idea of Obi-Wan falling asleep with one of them still inside him was a very potent image to Cody – and Rex, if his brother’s face and intake of breath was anything to go by – but might not be the most comfortable.

“So, unless things get much worse, we won’t worry until we’re trying to sleep,” Cody concluded.

“Yes, that seems reasonable,” Obi-Wan said.

Cody hummed, pleased that Obi-Wan was letting himself be taken care of much easier this time, and then lightly touched Obi-Wan’s cheekbone and turned his head back to face forward, where the tray and Rex’s waiting hand with a spoonful of soup were.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I can feed myself. I’m sore, not immobile,” he said, voice still lacking the fight and stubbornness he’d shown earlier.

“Indeed, you ate that piece of cheese and a grape quite well. So we won’t insist on completely spoon-feeding you, just getting the food closer to your mouth,” Rex said. Obi-Wan gave him a look, “this is part of taking care of your heat too.”

“I think getting the food is enough in those terms, Rex. I’m not so defenseless that I need any spoon-feeding,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“No. But humor us, Obi-Wan. You’re tired and worn and your body isn’t done being exhausted yet and this will let us help just a little bit more,” Cody said, pressing against Obi-Wan’s side, making sure to stay a pleasurable but not overwhelming pressure. When Obi-Wan bit his lip, seeming to be somewhat listening but still resisting, Cody added an earnest, “Please.”

Obi-Wan sighed before leaning forward and taking the offered spoon into his mouth. When he pulled back to swallow, he made no effort to grab for the spoon or otherwise move to feed himself.

Cody made sure to release a potent dose of pleased, happy pheromones, not surprised to smell Rex do the same.

Obi-Wan relaxed even further.

* * *

It took three rounds after dinner for Obi-Wan’s heat to calm down enough to let them try to sleep.

Obi-Wan started to put more weight on Cody half-way through the third round. He was practically boneless and not moving by the time Rex got him to orgasm with a final moan of pleasure pushed through tired lips.

When Rex tried to pull out, Obi-Wan let out a whine, a bit of sour distress lacing the air.

“Hey, hey, you’re going to be fine,” Cody soothed, petting Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Tired. Want to sleep,” Obi-Wan said, panting slightly.

“We know, is the heat low enough, though? Or do you need another round?” Rex asked, still holding himself inside Obi-Wan.

“No. It’s… it’s calmed down,” Obi-Wan said, words starting to slur again, “I just don’t want to empty.”

Cody wondered how much of Obi-Wan being willing to say that was the heat and how much was him actually choosing to open up to him and Rex, “Will a toy work this time?” he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded then whined when Rex pulled out to crawl over to where they’d left the toys on the bedside table.

“Shh, don’t worry, Rex is going to fill you up, just wait,” Cody soothed, Obi-Wan was still leaning against him so it made sense for Rex, who was more mobile, to go get it. They’d have to coordinate better next time.

Rex quickly came back with the medium-sized butt plug, and carefully but quickly slipped it into Obi-Wan. Cody heard and felt Obi-Wan exhale strongly.

“Better now?” Cody asked, letting himself nuzzle Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan nodded, letting out a little sigh.

Cody chuckled, letting the sound rumble through his chest as Rex quickly cleaned himself up. Obi-Wan, plugged and long dry from what little cum he could produce in heat, didn’t really need any cleaning.

Cody settled them both down once again, arranging a few of the pillows and a flat sheet to be closer insulation. Rex joined them a few moments later, pulling a fluffy blanket over all of them. Cody wanted to kiss Obi-Wan goodnight but knew that it would be a kiss too clearly not driven by the heat. In the bits of moonlight falling into basement already, Cody could see the same sort of temptation in Rex’s expression.

They’d get to eventually. Not tonight, not during this heat. But denying themselves that sort of thing now meant more assurance of getting to do it as a daily routine later. It was well worth it to hold back any romantic gestures for now.

Especially since they still had Obi-Wan between them, falling asleep so trustingly as they clung tight to him, keeping him between them, right at that very moment.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up a few times that night, but only for a round at a time, letting them all get at least two hours of rest between each bout.

Cody could vaguely remember hazy pleasure throughout the night. More pants and keens and moans. More kisses. He and Rex had tried to keep kissing to a minimum outside of the actual rounds of sex, lest Obi-Wan catch on to their more romantic ambitions. But somehow, even down in a basement during a heat, nighttime felt more secretive, enough that they pushed their own rules a little bit.

They also made sure to try to plug Obi-Wan up after each nighttime round. The one time they’d taken a bit longer to find the plug again, Obi-Wan had started whining and squirming, even as he was falling asleep.

Cody opened his eyes to find the room still mostly dark, the barest hints of pre-dawn filtering through the small windows. It took him only a second more to register and remember that his cock was still in Obi-Wan, where he’d left it once he and Rex figured out that the toys weren’t enough to satisfy Obi-Wan’s body anymore.

Rex woke up next, blinking awake, taking in the scene, and then giving him and Obi-Wan a soft smile. His brother had always been a disgustingly bright morning person. Cody could function just fine, he was just crabby, like any sensible person.

Rex pushed himself up a few inches to kiss Obi-Wan’s temple. Sweet and soft and only allowable because Obi-Wan was so deeply asleep. Then again, Cody suspected that Obi-Wan wasn’t going to be able to remember too much until he could handle having something besides a cock in him.

“As much as I don’t like how bad his suppressed heat is, I do like how much he’s relying on us for once,” Rex said softly. Cody hummed, taking in another moment to appreciate the scene, as well as release a calm bout of peacefully happy hormones to join Rex’s.

“Next it will just be a matter of convincing him to keep relying on us outside of heat,” he said, “we’ll have to build back up to it. If he thinks we’re getting possessive or overbearing just because of the heat…” it was far more than the heat that made them want Obi-Wan as an omega.

Rex pouted a bit at that, clearly wanting to just continue treating Obi-Wan like an omega “properly”, but Cody knew Rex wouldn’t jeopardize this for anything, least of all his more traditional, romantic tendencies.

“Well I’m going to shower while I have the chance. Will you be able to handle him if he wakes up?” Rex asked, glancing at Obi-Wan nervously.

“Don’t worry, Rex. I can handle him for one round, at least,” Cody snorted. Handling the whole heat while Obi-Wan was on suppressants alone? No. A singular round? That was manageable, “at least someone should get clean at some point.”

Rex hummed in absent-minded agreement and glanced at Obi-Wan, obviously trying to figure out if they could somehow get him showered, before retreating to the bathroom. Cody settled in, letting himself appreciate how close Obi-Wan was and the feeling of warmth wrapped around his cock.

Obi-Wan woke up a few minutes later, instantly keening and begging, mind already only thinking of him as Obi-Wan’s alpha instead of Cody.

Cody mounted Obi-Wan, doing what he could to hold him face-down, ass-up. Thankfully an omega’s heat always loved that sort of position, so Obi-Wan, in his heat-addled brain, didn’t want to do anything but be in that position once he was in it. Rex finished his shower and came out of the bathroom to watch them finish a few minutes later.

Obi-Wan groaned in a manner that most reminded Cody of someone with a hangover, before he asked, “Cody?”

“Good morning. You woke up and immediately needed another round. I assume that this means it’s going to be bad for a bit?” If he was already having such clear memory problems…

“Yes, sorry,” Obi-Wan said, glancing around the nest before letting out another keen, “Rex?” he asked Cody, sounding a bit desperate and worried.

“Here,” Rex said, finally walking over to the bed. He reached out a hand to pet Obi-Wan’s hair, further proving that he was nearby, “I was just showering.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment as Rex continued to pet him, before opening them and grabbing Rex’s arm, lightly tugging on it. Rex acquiesced and pulled himself back into the nest and then back close to Obi-Wan once Cody pulled them both down. Obi-Wan started nuzzling Rex, part like he was just trying to cuddle, part like he was trying scent Rex, and part like he was trying to scent himself using Rex.

Rex responded in kind, lightly scenting Obi-Wan until the man seemed to calm down enough to remember he thought he should be embarrassed about needing anything and pulled back.

“Sorry,” he said, sounding genuinely apologetic, which was ridiculous.

“You’re in heat, Obi-Wan,” Cody explained sternly. One bad enough that he couldn’t register anything beyond his nest, to boot.

Obi-Wan just let out a whimper in response to the reprimand, instead of sassing like Cody knew he would if he hadn’t been in heat. Cody sighed.

He pulled out of Obi-Wan, causing the man to keen again, and rolled him onto his stomach. Rex caught on almost immediately and moved on top of Obi-Wan, pulling the omega’s hips up, and sinking into Obi-Wan himself. Cody helped Rex as he rolled them both back onto their sides.

Cody waited for Obi-Wan’s body to register that there was a cock in him again, waited until his eyes seemed to clear and focus just a bit, before continuing, “You’re in a suppressed heat for the second time in your life. The first time suppressed and sharing with alphas. If you- If the _heat_ wants you to whine or cuddle or keen or scent or anything else, then that’s what we need to do, okay? That includes you. Just give into it to help us all get through this. Understand?”

Obi-Wan gave out another whine, but nodded, apparently understanding enough. Cody smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his face, releasing another small dose of calming pheromones.

“Good. I’m going to go shower now, okay? Rex is going to take care of you, and then I’ll be back before the ink is dry, got it?” he cajoled, keeping his voice soothing and coaxing. Obi-Wan took a moment to register what he had said before nodding.

Cody showered quickly, more scrubbing off all the sweat and other trace amounts of stickiness than anything, not bothering to wait for the water to get more than lukewarm.

He came back into the room to see Rex mounting Obi-Wan in almost the same position he had, a little variation in the angle of their arms. He watched Rex pound into Obi-Wan, taking the chance to truly appreciate a full view of their omega lost in pleasure. In mating. It was an intoxicating sight and Cody was pretty sure that if he hadn’t already been half hard constantly because of the heat pheromones, then these images would have done the job on their own.

They managed to get Obi-Wan to the bathroom with a little less difficulty than Cody expected. Which was still a lot, removing an omega from their nest in the throes of heat was always difficult. It probably helped that they had two people to still provide Obi-Wan with the physical sensation of being surrounded by safety.

The shower itself presented more problems. Getting Obi-Wan to stay still enough to get lathered and scrubbed was proving impossible until Rex guided Obi-Wan onto his knees in front of Cody. Cody made sure to keep Obi-Wan there, giving him praise and encouraging him to keep using that mouth, ridiculously skilled at everything, even blow jobs, as Rex cleaned him up. The hardest part of all was getting Obi-Wan to stay still while they took off the gland blocker, gently cleaned the area, and tried to put on the second, dry one. It ended up taking Cody holding him completely immobile, tilting his head back to kiss him and distract him, which also let Obi-Wan feel like he was baring his neck, and Rex murmuring continuous praise and light orders.

By the time they were all done and dry again, Cody wasn’t sure they would make it back to the nest before Obi-Wan would refuse to move unless he got mounted then and there.

* * *

Throughout the morning, Obi-Wan continued to need them, for sex and cuddles in between, not remembering the sex at all it seemed, with varying amounts of cognizance during the down times.

After a few more rounds of Obi-Wan not remembering the sex afterwards, Cody decided they could indulge for one round.

“There you go, good omega, that’s it. Just let us take care of you, okay?” he said as he slid in. He and Rex had somehow managed to get Obi-Wan in both of their laps, leaning his back against Rex’s chest and sitting on Cody’s cock, arms restrained by Rex’s hold across his chest.

Obi-Wan moaned as he reached the bottom of Cody’s cock.

“And we’ll take care of you outside of the heat too, okay?” Cody continued, “You’ll let us eventually, don’t worry, we’ll get you there.”

“No more Jedi business, no more crime unless you want to help. Just be our nice, smart, happy omega,” Rex joined in, pulling Obi-Wan’s face aside and back so he could kiss their omega.

“You won’t have to suppress ever again; we’ll make sure of it. And then we’ll join you for every heat,” Cody continued, happy to let Obi-Wan’s hips do most of the work in this round, focusing on talking instead of moving his own.

“We’ll bond you to us as soon as you ask us to. And we will get you to ask,” Rex promised. They were both releasing enough pheromones to actually match Obi-Wan’s now, claiming and possessively happy.

Obi-Wan keened again as he ground down harder on Cody, whimpering out a few broken utterances of “alpha”.

“And as many litters as you want. You’ll be a fantastic parent to any kits we have, like a good omega,” Cody said, “you’ll help us raise them right. Cute little redheads and strong little Māori kits. You’ll be at that, a good omega for us, won’t you?”

Obi-Wan could still recognize “good omega” when they said it in that kind of tone, if nothing else, so he gave a very nice moan at the praise, not realizing it was for what he _would be_ this time.

“We’ll keep courting you, Obi-Wan. Treat you nice and proper. You just have to be a good omega and let us,” Rex continued, “you’ll be so much better off once you let us. Happy and safe and in a proper family. Once you accept us as mates, you’ll be taken care of. We plan to take very good care of our mate, understand?”

Obi-Wan made a noise half-way between a whimper and moan before it was cut off by Rex going back to kissing him. Obi-Wan relaxed and started to return the kiss almost immediately.

“Good omega,” Cody praised, “that’s exactly what you should do. Give in and accept us, our care. We’ll get you to love us back eventually, you don’t have to worry about that. Just let us seduce you to us. Just be our omega. You’ll be a good omega and let us, won’t you? Let us court and seduce and take care of you and draw you away to us. You’ll be the perfect mate for us. You’ll be good for us, won’t you, Obi-Wan?” Cody enunciated his last rhetorical question with his first hard thrust. Not shallow rolling, a proper thrust that went deep in Obi-Wan, undeniable and claiming.

Obi-Wan arched and moaned beautifully as he orgasmed.

* * *

By the time they managed to get lunch, Cody was starting to feel a constant burn in his legs. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, gave no indication of whether or not the heat was exhausting him, still completely overtaken by the heat. Obi-Wan was even worse at eating this lunch than last night’s dinner. They eventually settled Obi-Wan on Cody’s cock, which at least kept him somewhat still.

Obi-Wan still didn’t seem to understand the point of eating until Cody held his head still and made him watch Rex feed himself. Then Obi-Wan just wanted to feed them. It took them a minute to figure out how to use that desire to also get Obi-Wan to let them feed him.

After that, it was almost easier than the day before, when they had gotten Obi-Wan to let them give him his food, the only issue being Obi-Wan’s general incoherence.

After lunch, Obi-Wan continued to need sex almost incessantly, only stopping for a half-hour’s rest. They got away with plugging him up during cuddle sessions, even bought themselves a few more moments of rest by playing with the toys, teasing them in and out. Obi-Wan whined out some beautiful sounds when they did that, riling him up until he got desperate enough to take initiative himself.

Letting Obi-Wan do most of the physical work also let them give their bodies a bit of reprieve from the intensity of the morning and the day before. Part way through the afternoon they also found it had a side benefit of seeming to work Obi-Wan through the high-intensity part of his heat faster.

Cody was grateful that he could read his brother’s body language as well as he could. So he knew to move out of the way when Obi-Wan moaned out a truly lascivious “Rex,” instead of another “alpha” or pleasure sound, making his brother thrust harder in surprise and lose his balance.

Not enough to fall, but enough that Obi-Wan could grab Rex’s shoulders and pull them both down to the spot Cody hastily abandoned, making Rex thrust in deeper as gravity pushed him much harder than before. It was enough to make Obi-Wan moan again, followed by a small, panting “Rex,” that had the alpha picking up his pace again with a growl.

Cody really couldn’t blame him for that reaction. To hear Obi-Wan moan out your name like that after so long of being purely heat-brained, to hear the pure pleasure Obi-Wan put into that name, would be enough to drive most alphas crazy.

As it was, it just made Rex more determined to be a thorough lover for Obi-Wan, for their sweet omega.

Cody moved back towards them, settling above Obi-Wan and Rex in a lounging position. It was the perfect place to view Obi-Wan’s face, gasping and panting, eyes glassed over and shining with pleasure, head moving back and forth as he and Rex thrust against each other. Obi-Wan locked gazes with him, staring for a moment before whining.

“Cody.”

Cody leaned forward, careful not to get in Rex’s way, and kissed Obi-Wan, not breaking away until he had swallowed a few more of those delicious moans and could feel Obi-Wan start to struggle for breath. Obi-Wan panted, trying to catch his breath as Cody spoke.

“As sweet as you sound right now, Obi-Wan, I’m not sure it’s appropriate for you to be moaning my name when Rex is the one causing you pleasure right now,” he said, teasing even with the heady tone stuck in his voice. Rex seemed to emphasize his point with another strong thrust, making Obi-Wan moan.

Cody carefully grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands from where they were struggling to hold onto Rex’s shoulders and moved them unyieldingly to above Obi-Wan’s head, holding them against the sheets. Obi-Wan let out another keen as he looked back up at Cody.

“Well?” Cody asked, keeping his hold steady as Obi-Wan gave two light, testing tugs before letting himself be restrained.

Cody chuckled when Obi-Wan keened in response to another good, deep thrust, thrusting back as much as he could with just his legs and hips.

“I’ll take you next time, don’t worry. But who’s pounding into you right now? Whose name should you be calling?” Cody continued.

Obi-Wan panted a few times more as he tried to vocalize again before he managed another, near breathless “Rex.”

“Mm-hm,” Cody encouraged, “that sounded about right, although it was a little quiet. Think you can repeat it a bit better?”

“Rex,” Obi-Wan repeated as Rex continued mounting him, a bit louder, “Rex. Re- Rex, Rex.”

Obi-Wan kept moaning out a litany of Rex’s name, increasing in volume until he was almost screaming it. Cody couldn’t help but grin as he watched Obi-Wan come apart again.

* * *

Obi-Wan’s mind continued to recover as the afternoon wore on, even if his body’s demands seemed insatiable. They did what they could to wear him out, made sure that his body did most of the physical work. Obi-Wan was actually able to take instructions, so it was fairly easy to get him to move in whatever way they were letting him, wearing out one set of muscles by making them do most of the work while they restrained the rest.

It worked well enough to get them a few more naps, even if Obi-Wan still had to plugged for the heat to let him doze. Cody couldn’t tell if the actual physical demands of the heat were starting to lessen slightly, or if they had plateaued and he and Rex were just a bit more used to this phase of Obi-Wan’s heat.

By the time sun was burning directly through the western windows, not yet setting but moving towards a normal dinnertime, Obi-Wan was having trouble moving at all. Cody finally felt like his body had gotten some rest.

He was pretty sure he could swim out to a boat if he had to, at least.

All of which, Cody was pretty sure, would make this one of his favorite parts of Obi-Wan’s heat. The air was permanently saturated with aroused pheromones from all three of them, more than enough to help him and Rex stay ready to help Obi-Wan, even without going into an alpha rut, and Obi-Wan would have been aroused by the pheromones if the heat didn’t already take care for that for him. The only difference in the pheromones would come when a small spike of desperate need would lace the air, and he and Rex would start to get ready before Obi-Wan even started begging.

And he begged beautifully. Barely able to move, helpless as the heat rose again and again and he had to ask them to mount him, could do almost nothing but trust them to take care of him. And they made sure to meet that trust every time, taking care of him and taking him apart again and again until the heat was just a bit more satisfied.

Dinner that evening was also enjoyable. Obi-Wan was satisfied with just a plug so long as both of them cuddled him on either side, leaving Obi-Wan to use all the energy he had to chew the food they fed him and relax against them, managing to almost nuzzle them a few times.

The evening after dinner was a bit less sweet, Obi-Wan clearly wanting to rest but not able with the heat still racing through him. Cody made sure to thoroughly mount him, wrecking him into a pile of boneless, mindless pleasure again and again, trying to get their omega some relief.

Obi-Wan had spent most of the afternoon plugged between rounds, but he whimpered and begged Rex to stay inside after the last round, clearly hoping that he could satisfy the heat more and get a bit more sleep if he kept an alpha right along his back, cock shoved inside. Rex and Cody cooed at him, soothing and assuring their omega that they’d keep taking care of him, that if needed one of them they would of course help however they could.

* * *

Cody was pretty sure they got a third of the way through the night before Obi-Wan woke them up for two more rounds. Obi-Wan seemed almost frantic in his sleepy begging, even as he and Rex took him slow and deep, making love like they were out of heat more than mounting an omega to breed.

Obi-Wan was able to sleep with just a plug for the rest of the night and only needed to wake them up to use him twice more.

* * *

Cody and Rex both woke up before Obi-Wan again and spent the time just admiring their omega between them, not bothering to plan or scheme this time, just trying to take in, enjoy, and memorize the moment. If the clearer air, far less heavy from pheromones was any indication, then the heat either had broken or would break this morning, so this would be their last chance for a while to have Obi-Wan wake up between them.

Obi-Wan woke up about a half-hour later, tensing and almost getting up before aborting in such a way that Cody could tell he had some mobility back, even if he was still too sore to want to move at all. Cody waited for Obi-Wan to settle back down long enough that he twitched and squirmed slightly before speaking.

“How’s the heat this morning?” he asked, carefully keeping his voice friendly and neutral.

“Broken. I just need to finish flushing the hormones out,” Obi-Wan sighed, voice additionally soft from overuse.

“All right, that should take most of the morning, then we’ll help you finish recovering after lunch, and this should all be done sometime late today, at worst early tomorrow,” Rex said, trying to match Obi-Wan’s softness.

“You two don’t-” Obi-Wan cut off whatever nonsense he was about to say when Rex gave him a level, expecting-you-to-be-better-than-this look, “I would… appreciate the help to finish getting through this.”

Rex smiled and released a pleased bout of pheromones that Cody made sure to match. There was still work to do, but they seemed to have been able to use the heat to actually make good progress on getting their omega to rely on them.

“Do you need us now? Or do you want to keep resting?” Cody asked.

“I- well… both? My body definitely wants to, but I don’t actually…” Obi-Wan trailed off, sounding tired.

“We’re not going to do anything you don’t want, Obi-Wan,” Cody said firmly, loosening his grip but leaving his arms tangled around Obi-Wan, giving him more space without actually having to reduce contact. Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment.

“Thank you,” he said, and it sounded far more weighty, far more fragile than it should have.

He and his brother seemed to mutually agree that it was the sort of thank you that you didn’t outwardly acknowledge, too vulnerable to respond to at this point in their relationship.

Obi-Wan managed to move his arm up to his neck after a few moments of silence, exploring the gland blocker.

“Did you two… I seem to recall a few things that indicate you got me to shower?” Obi-Wan asked, clearly puzzled.

“Do you not remember yesterday that much?” Rex asked, a bit of concern leaking into his voice.

“I remember a lot of sensations, but nothing that I could solidly describe, even to myself,” Obi-Wan said, sighing in resignation as he let his hand fall from his neck to the bed between him and Rex.

“We did get you to shower, yes. Or at least we got you into the shower and managed to clean you,” Cody answered.

“I tend to be… extremely nest-bound,” Obi-Wan said, blushing enough that Cody could see it spread to his ears.

“Not enough that we couldn’t handle it,” Rex said, which just seemed to make Obi-Wan’s ears redder.

“I see…” Obi-Wan said, voice indicating that this was an unexpected development for him. Cody couldn’t help but internally scoff and fill up with pride at the thought that they had proven to Obi-Wan that they could take care of his heats better than anyone else apparently could.

They fell into another calm silence for a few minutes before Obi-Wan started squirming.

“Obi-Wan?” Rex asked. Obi-Wan forced himself to still at the question

“Sorry, I just-”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody said, reprimanding, “do you need another round?”

“Please,” Obi-Wan said. Simple, earnest, and without pretense.

Cody smiled, pleased at how quickly Obi-Wan was coming along, as he and Rex started maneuvering to help their omega again.

They’d get Obi-Wan to be honest and accept their support without any hesitation eventually, and Cody quickly started to think of how to best act this morning to make sure Obi-Wan came away from this with clear memories of them helping him. They’d make sure that Obi-Wan remembered this morning as them being responsive and helpful, but not overbearing or overstepping. It was a perfect opportunity to make Obi-Wan consider them safe and pleasant and people he wanted to be around, the sort of people he wanted to stay around.

Cody planned to make sure this morning was another perfect step to make Obi-Wan want them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than the original/first part of the series and I still don't understand why.
> 
> Also, I'm sure there are typos but this is almost 15k of smut that I wrote in like... a week in a half. So I'm not going to care about doing those sort of fine-tune edits for a few weeks lol


End file.
